


Infiltrated

by Tiglet24



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiglet24/pseuds/Tiglet24





	Infiltrated

The five of them stood together, all seemingly shell shocked by the recent discovery. Bill ran his fingers through his grey hair, his face showing his disappointment that yet again CTU had been breached. Michelle stood by his side, the frustration clear on her face as she watched Bill's reaction . Chloe's face was shaped into a familiar scowl as she looked down at her feet trying to work out why her supposedly impenetrable security system wasn't all that impenetrable after all. Tony seemed the most affected, unable to say anything, his face pale and covered with a thin sheen of sweat..

"How the hell did this happen," growled Jack. "This is supposed to be a secure location, guards at every entry point."

Michelle dragged her eyes away from Buchanan and looked at Jack, "We've obviously got a gap in our security protocols."

Bill nodded and tried to inject his calming influence, "It's unfortunate Jack, sometimes the best security measures can't prevent a mole from getting inside CTU. All we can do is learn from it."

"Damn it Bill, there must be something we can do to make sure this never ever happens again," said Jack with frustration.

Chloe lifted her head and looked at him, her face full of remorse, as words tumbled out of her mouth, "I take full responsibility Jack. I just don't know how it happened. I thought I'd set things up to be impenetrable. I'm really sorry. I'll…..I'll fix it."

Jack looked at her kindly, his tone softening "Chloe, you are not responsible for this. Do not try and fix this single handedly. We'll all help."

Tony finally composed himself sufficiently to say something, "We haven't caught the mole yet, but we've issued the description out across all the agencies and the security here is on high alert."

Michelle looked at her husband and said sharply, "I didn't know we even had a description."

Tony shook his head, "It's not much of one, average build, short brown hair, but we had to do something."

Jack looked out across the grass to the helipad, slowly counted to ten and then turned back to the others. "Okay, there's two each, we'll be done in five minutes. Let's go"

All five lifted their spades and walked onto the small patch of grass to smooth down the small mounds made by the industrious tiny mammal.


End file.
